The Perfect Vacation
by nanaerty
Summary: The Kingdom Keepers are going to Hawaii when things go bad.
1. Chapter 1

The Perfect Vacation

A Kingdom Keepers Fan Fiction

By: Nanaerty

"Come on!" Jess hollered from the porch of Mrs. Nash's old house. She was relaxing and waiting for Amanda to get dressed.

"Coming!" Amanda yelled back.

"Just put on your shorts and that shirt you like." Jess answered.

"You forgot your I-Pod!" Amanda said.

"Ooh!" Jess said as she ran inside to get her I-Pod. She ran up the stairs. 

"Where is it?" she asked anxiously.

"In your suitcase." Amanda said.

Jess gave Amanda a friendly shove.

Finn was getting dressed. They were going to Hawaii for the opening of the new Disney hotel.

Finn put on a shirt that fit him a little tight. It was the shirt he had worn to model as a DHI. He didn't want anyone to think him a creep for wearing a shirt so tight. He put on another shirt. It was a red plaid shirt. He felt where he had been hurt on the chest by Dr. Facillier (Luoski?).

He put on his favorite pair of jeans and took his mother's, father's, and his luggage downstairs. He left them by the front door. He remembered that he didn't have her little sister's luggage. Finn went back upstairs and stopped at her little sister's door.

"Sarah! Luggage!" Finn called into the white, wooden door. Finn heard Sarah laugh. The door was half open. He opened it just enough for him to peek into her room. She was video-chatting with someone. He saw a flash of green skin on the computer screen. He saw a person wearing a horned headpiece.

_Maleficent!_

Could his sister be an Overtaker? Could she be on Maleficent's side? Finn gasped. Sarah heard and got up from her chair, found her luggage, pushed them outside the door and into the doorway, then slammed the door.

His sister was chatting with Maleficent.

Could that mean …. … …. Finn couldn't even imagine what would happen to him.

Philby was just sticking some extra stuff into his carry-on bag. Of course one of them was his laptop. He was going to pick up Willa and take her to the airport with him. Her mother was sick. She was going to Hawaii with Philby; his mother her guardian in Hawaii. Willa's brothers were staying at their friend's house.

He got in his car, started it, and started toward Willa's house.

Willa had on a pair of ripped knee-length shorts, and a layered shirt; the bottom layer a plain white T-shirt; the top a red short shirt with blue stripes.

She heard someone knock on the door. She opened the door.

"Hey, Phil-," Willa stopped short. It was Spencer Randolph.

"Why are you dressed so fancy?" Spencer said.

"Well. I'm waiting for Philby to come pick me up to take me to the airport." Willa answered.

"Who?" Spencer asked clearly confused.

"The guy that hangs by my locker with me." Willa answered.

"Who?"

"The nerd." Willa hated calling Philby a nerd.

"Oh that nerdy kid."

"Bye!" Willa said as she slammed the door in Spencer's face.

1 of Willa's 2 brothers stepped out from behind her. Brandon.

"I won't miss you when you go to Hawaii, sky-scraper." Brandon said.

"I won't miss you too you booger-eater." Willa responded.

"Because you said that, be on the look-out. I might just do some underwear stealing." Brandon said smiling slyly.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yes. I would."

Just then her other brother, Gabe, ran out of the door to Willa's room wearing a pair of her panties on his head.

"I'm Pantyman!" Gabe yelled out. Then, he ran off the panties still on his head.

Willa ran after Brandon and Gabe. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

She opened the door.

"I told you! Leave me alo-!" Willa stopped. It was Philby.

"I came just in time didn't I," Philby said in his British accent.

"Hasta la Vista, Little boogers!" Willa yelled out.

"Brothers annoying you again?" Philby asked carrying Willa's luggage and loading it into the car.

Philby and Willa got into the car.

Charlene was getting dressed. The first thing she was planning to do when she got to the hotel was go to the pool. She put on a bikini and some cover-up.

"Let's go Mom!" Charlene yelled through the door of her mother's room.

"Coming honey! You know I can't move like you do. I moved like you did when I was your age-," Charlene interrupted her.

"I know! I know! Enough already!" Charlene.

Charlene took the keys to the car and loaded all the luggage. Just as she was done, her mother came out the front door and locked it. 5 minutes later, they were on their way to the airport.

Maybeck and his Aunt Jelly were getting dressed. His sister burst into Aunt Jelly's room.

"Can I get corn-rows? Can I swim in the pool?" In Hawaii can I eat anything I want? Maybeck's sister said at lightning speed.

"Yes, yes, NO!" Aunt Jelly said.

Maybeck's sister shrugged.

20 minutes later, they left for the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Kingdom Keepers met up at the airport and gathered around in a circle; the parents went to the food court to get coffee. They sat at a table 2 tables from their parents. Philby and his mother came a little late. Philby was covered with bags.

"You look like George Washington hurled on you." Maybeck said referring to Willa.

"Hey! It's the fourth of July! At least she came dressed for the occasion!" Philby yelled out defending Willa.

"I see the bags. Now where's the man?" Maybeck said.

"Hey!" Willa yelled.

"Um… well… You have a point." Maybeck let out. "Sorry Willa. Sorry Philby"

"I forgive you." Willa said. "Thank you, Philby!"

"You're welcome." Philby said proud of helping Willa.

"Something's wrong with my sister," Finn said. "I saw her video-chatting with Maleficent."

"Are you sure it was Maleficent?" Philby asked putting down the bags.

"Who else has green skin and wears a horned headpiece?" Finn asked surprised.

"It could be a person wearing a Maleficent costume," Philby inquired.

"Could a Maleficent imposter have a voice like nails on a chalkboard?" Finn asked questioning Philby's theory.

"Finn's right." Maybeck said agreeing with Finn.

"Philby could be right!" Willa said often proving to be second-smartest in the group. She admired Philby for his intelligence.

"That could be an imposter. You can do some voice editing on any video-chat program." she said.

"How do you know that?" Maybeck asked.

"To scare my brothers for Halloween, I dressed up like Darth Vader and made my voice sound like his," Willa said smiling slyly.

"I've tried video chatting on my sister's computer. Her's is so cool!" Finn said. He peaked over at the adult's table. Her sister was seated next to his mother. He wanted to see what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" Philby asked.

"Going to see what Sarah's doing." Finn responded.

Finn maneuvered through the crowd and managed to get to the adults table.

He stopped right behind his mother's chair.

"Mom?" Finn said standing from behind his mother's chair.

"Yes honey?" his mom responded.

Finn needed something to keep his mother occupied.

Finn called Philby.

"What?" Philby asked clearly sounding annoyed.

"Hurry! Fake pass out!" Finn whispered into the phone.

"Why?" Philby said.

"Just do it!" Finn said. He hung up.

Willa kissed Philby on the cheek. He passed out immediately.

"What honey?" Finn's mother said getting antsy.

"Philby passed out!" Finn said.

By the time Finn mentioned Philby's name Philby's mother was already running to her son.

Philby's mother took a perfume sample she got from Macy's and rubbed it in front of Philby's nose.

"Ooh! Chanel No. 5!" Philby said as he regained consciousness. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Uh. Yeah! Yes you did!" Maybeck said as he burst into laughter.

"Hey! His mother makes him smell all those perfumes at Macy's!" Willa said.

"My dad works all the time and my mother doesn't want to leave me alone since the Luowski accident." Philby said.

"He has no other choice but to go perfume shopping with his mother!" Willa said.

"Sorry, Giorgio Armani!" Maybeck said taunting Philby.

"OK. Sorry Lebron James!" Philby said talking to Maybeck.

"Watch out, Corn-rows!" Philby said forming his hands into fists.

"Bring it, Goldilocks!" Maybeck said doing the same thing Philby did.

Just as Maybeck was about to swing a punch at Phiby, Philby's mother stopped the fight.

Finn looked at his sister's computer screen. She was Googling: How to get rid of the Kingdom Keepers.

Her sister was wearing green contacts. Sarah was a green-eyes!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The very thought of Finn's sister being an Overtaker made Finn shudder. Philby's mother sat back down with the other parents.

"Get away _Finn_!" Finn's sister said pushing Finn back with both hands. She had gotten stronger since yesterday morning. When, she pushed Finn, he knocked over a chair. The only person she didn't say their name like it was the most disgusting name in the world, was Philby. Sarah liked Philby.

Finn went over to where the rest of the Kingdom Keepers were.

"Philby, get over there!" Finn said.

"Must I?" Philby asked clearly annoyed that he had to be the one to talk to Sarah.

"OK! Bye, bye, Disney! Let the Overtakers win!" Finn said sitting down in a chair next to Amanda.

"The things you make me do…." Philby mumbled to himself. He stood up.

On the way to the adult table, Philby felt like someone was watching him. 3 green-eyed babies were glaring at him!

Sarah was on her computer.

"Ugh!" she groaned as the computer froze.

"I can help you with that." Philby offered.

"Dell! What a surprise!" Sarah said quickly fixing her hair.

"I can fix that," Philby said in his techy voice.

"It's a Dell™ Inspiron 1525. It is new." Sarah said, hoping to impress Philby.

"You know your models." Philby said impressed.

"Dell traces its origins to 1984, when Michael Dell created _PCs Limited_ while a student at the University of Texas at Austin. The dorm-room headquartered company sold IBM PC-compatible computers built from stock components. Michael Dell started trading in the belief that by selling personal computer systems directly to customers, PCs Limited could better understand customers' needs and provide the most effective computing solutions to meet those needs. Michael Dell dropped out of school in order to focus full-time on his fledgling business, after getting about $300,000 in expansion-capital from his family. Plus, Dell's name is my first name!" Philby said

"OK! A little too much info but okay…" Sarah said.

"Let me do my magic!" Philby said as he cracked his knuckles and sat down next to Sarah.

"First step: Get out of this chair and don't watch." Philby said.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"We nerds have our ways." Philby responded smiling slyly.

When, Sarah left, Philby bugged Sarah computer. He used a chip he had and tapped into the webcam and microphone. He could now monitor Sarah's every move on Finn's and his computer.

"Ya done!" Sarah called out.

"Almost!" Philby yelled back. He fixed the computer and told Sarah she could come back.

"You did it!" Sarah said thanking Philby.

"It's what I do." Philby said.

Philby went back to the Kingdom Keepers and told them about his progress:

"I threw out a fact about Dell computers and she gained my trust. Then, she left me alone." Philby said holding back his excitement.

"What are you so excited about?" Maybeck said skeptically.

"I bugged Ginger's computer!" Philby yelled out.

"NO!" Finn said. "By the way, it's Sarah!"

"YES! I can see her every move on my computer and yours too!" Philby said.

All the Kingdom Keepers burst into laughter.

Finn's mother went over to their table.

"Why are you laughing so loud?" Finn's mother asked worriedly.

"Philby made a really funny joke." Finn responded.

"Come on Philby! Say it!" Finn said.

"Uh…. What do you call a brain made of pasta?" Philby asked Mrs. Whitman.

She shrugged.

"Encephalaroni!" Philby said. All the Kingdom Keepers fake laughed.

When Mrs. Whitman left, Philby told them about the 3 babies.

Philby took out his laptop to check on Sarah. She was going on her video chat program.

Philby read her friend's list out loud:

"Ginger, Sammy, Brandon, Maleficent, Captain Hook, Ursula, Chernabog, and much more Disney villains!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Kingdom Keepers gathered around Finn and Philby's computer; Finn, Amanda, and Jess around Finn's computer; Willa, Philby, and Maybeck, around Philby's.

Sarah clicked on Maleficent's name. Maleficent appeared on Sarah's, Finn's, and Philby's computer screens.

"I can't do this anymore." Sarah said scratching her eyes. "Plus, these contacts are really itchy!"

"Sarah, my dear child, HOLD THE PAIN!" Maleficent yelled. "Now I have two injuries that start bleeding every once in a while."

"Who would do that?" Sarah gasped.

_Anyone _Finn thought to himself.

"Your dimwit brother Finn!" Maleficent said holding her neck where Finn had gotten her with a sword on Test Track. (Kingdom Keepers 3).

"HE did THAT?" Sarah said looking at Finn. Sarah was going to go there.

Somehow, Philby knew Finn was in trouble.

"Move!" Philby yelled out as he pushed Finn out of the chair.

"HEY!" Amanda and Finn said at the same time.

Amanda threw herself on the floor and helped Finn up.

Philby quickly connected to the airport Wi-Fi connection in 5 seconds flat. Philby opened Internet Explorer and put up a video on YouTube and did the same on his computer. It was a clip of a little kitty DJ saying "Fight the Power!"

Sarah kicked Finn's chair from the back and knocked it over with Finn in it.

Finn lay on the floor doubled in pain.

"Again! Seriously!" Finn said annoyed. Amanda fell on the floor next to Finn to help him.

"Well! Too bad! Does the baby need a pacifier?" Sarah said referring to Finn.

Sarah was becoming a monster! How could a monster like Sarah like Philby? Philby had an advantage. Sarah would not hurt him for anything in the world.

"Watcha Watchin'?" Sarah asked peeking at Philby's computer screen.

"Only the most popular video on YouTube!" Philby said. "I can put it on your computer."

"NO! I can do it!" Sarah said running back to her computer.

"Ok! If you say so!" Philby said throwing his hands up in the air. "I was going to help you find some really cool that only the smart kids know about."

Sarah couldn't resist.

"Oh, What the heck! You're so darn cute!" Sarah said running back.

She ran to her computer. She closed the video chat program and told Philby to come over there.

"Well Dell. Work your magic!" Sarah said.

"OK!" Philby said cracking his knuckles.

"I'm gonna show you a super cool 3d screen-saver of John Cena wrestling the Hulk Hogan!" Philby said. He really didn't like wrestling especially since his mother didn't like violence. The only reason Philby knew of them was because one day, Philby's mother was sick and needed someone to take care of Philby. Maybeck's Aunt Jelly took care of him and Maybeck. Maybeck would go on and on and on about John Cena. Maybeck was the one that showed Philby that screensaver.

_Boys_ Sarah though rolling her eyes. "Um. No thanks! I'll pass on that one."

Philby went back to the Keepers. Then, he and Finn started monitoring Sarah's computer.

She re-opened the chat window and clicked on Maleficent.

"Forget me you foolish mortal!" Maleficent said annoyed.

"What do I do now?" Sarah asked.

"Just meet me by the pool!" Maleficent screamed. "I will be hard to notice. I will be wearing green gloves and will look very pale. I need to cover up my green skin."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Keepers, Sarah, Maybeck's sister, and the parents were on the plane. Philby, of course, was monitoring Sarah; Jess and Amanda watching Race to Witch Mountain on Philby's I-Pad.

"Are they humans or aliens?" Jess asked confused.

"Aliens in disguise!" Amanda answered annoyed.

Finn was also monitoring Sarah. She was on the Internet. She was typing on Google the same familiar search: How to get rid of the Kingdom Keepers.

This time, on the video search, a video on YouTube came out. Its title was just what Sarah Googled. The user's name was MaleOTfan! Philby always came prepared. He brought small walkie-talkies. One for each Keeper.

Finn called Philby.

"Hello?" Philby picked up the phone.

"Check out Sarah's computer!" Finn yelled into the microphone.

"Saw it! Know it's Maleficent." Philby said.

The video was 5 minutes long.

Sarah clicked play.

Maleficent appeared on her computer screen.

"Hello! I see you are interested in getting rid of the Kingdom Keepers! The first step is to find out their weakness." Maleficent said.

"Snakes!" Sarah called out.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Finn yelled out. He was deathly afraid of snakes. "WHERE?"

"False alarm!" Sarah said.

"Oh…" Finn said embarrassed.

"Who wants to see Finn's baby pictures?" Mrs. Whitman yelled out randomly.

"Ooh! Me!" Amanda yelled.

Mrs. Whitman handed Amanda an old photo album.

"That first one is Finn in the bathtub." Mrs. Whitman said pointing to the first picture.

"You were so cute!" Amanda told Finn. (Amanda was sitting next to Finn and Jess in a 3-seat chair.)

Finn reached to grab the photo album.

"I wanna see!" Jess cried out.

Amanda gave Jess the photo album throwing it over Finn's head.

Jess caught it.

"I _have_ to show this to Maybeck!" Jess laughed out.

"Give it back!" Finn yelled out.

"Jess, give it to me!" Amanda said.

Jess threw it back over Finn's head. This time Finn caught it.

"Finn! Don't be a party pooper!" Amanda said.

"I have a deal Amanda! Let's reason. I will let you watch it together. But the pictures I don't want anyone to see, only Amanda can see them." Finn said.

"But why not me?" Jess asked.

"Because you can't keep a secret!" Finn answered.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The Kingdom Keepers, the parents, and the sisters got to the hotel.

"WHOAH!" Finn said as he entered the hotel's lobby holding Amanda's hand.

"I LOVE THIS!" Jess gasped out. "ooh!" she winked at Finn and Amanda's joined hands.

Finn and Amanda let go at the same time. Finn was blushing.

Amanda changed the subject. "A girl could get used to this!" she said impressed.

Finn looked at Amanda's pretty Polynesian face. She was blushing also.

"Look at the love birds over there!" Philby whispered in Willa's ear.

"I know right!" Willa whispered back.

"Well don't get that used to it! We're only here for a week!" Maybeck retorted back.

"Ignoring that! Anyway! Thanks Finn for choosing me as your only guest!" Amanda told Finn.

"No problem!" Finn responded.

The group made their way to the check-in desk.

"Aloha!" the man behind the counter said.

"_What did he say?_" Maybeck whispered into Jess's ear.

"He said hello you bozo!" Jess said smacking Maybeck on the back of his head.

"WATCH THE HAIR!" Maybeck yelled at Jess.

"You are such a girl!" Jess said.

"Is there a hair salon around here?" Maybeck said. He frequently fussed over his hair.

"Yeah! Would you like a manicure and a pedicure? Would you like a sea-weed wrap also?" Jess said joking.

"That would be nice." Maybeck said.

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" Jess said. She had a very short temper.

"Yeah... Sorry you had to see that!" Amanda told the man behind the counter.

"It's OK! Who likes to eat?" Phil said.(That's what his name tag read.)

Finn loved to eat. He didn't like to eat like a pig (his regular style) in front of Amanda.

"OH! THIS GUY RIGHT HERE!" Amanda said lifting Finn's arm.

"She speaks the truth." Finn said shamefully. "Guilty as charged!"

Amanda let down Finn's arm.

"Then you will LOVE our triple meat-lovers pizza!" Phil said.

"I have always wanted to eat a meat-lovers pizza." Finn said his mouth drooling.

"NO FINN!" Mrs. Whitman said.

"Mom," Finn whined. "I'm not a baby anymore!"

"Now the baby pictures now this!" Finn whispered into Amanda's ear.

"I heard that young man!" Mrs. Whitman said her face solemn.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

When Finn, Amanda, Sarah, and Mrs. Whitman got to their room, and expected, Sarah went straight to bathroom to change into her bathing suit to go to the pool. This time, not only to swim, but to meet her new boss.

"I have to tell you something." Finn told Amand when Mrs. Whitman went over to the bathroom to help Sarah.

"Sure!" Amanda said. Finn tugged her arm.

"In private!" Finn said. Their apartment had two bathrooms. They had upgraded ever since Mrs. Whitman found out that Amanda was going to stay with them. Jess was staying with Maybeck, his sister, and Aunt Jelly.

Finn shoved Amanda and himself into the second bathroom.

"I found out that my sister is in league with the Overtakers! I was monitoring her video chat and I saw that Maleficent said that was going to be at the pool today." Finn told Amanda.

Before Amanda could say anything, Mrs. Whitman came and started banging on the door.

"Finn!" Mrs. Whitman yelled.

"Ocupado!" Finn yelled.

"I can't find Amanda! Is she in there with you! You sick boy! You oh..." Mrs. Whitman had a completely different idea of when they were doing in there than what was really happening.

"It isn't what you think!" Finn said.

"I'll leave you two your privacy!" Mrs. Whitman said a satisfied smile on her face.

Amanda had no idea what Finn's mom was thinking.

"What do you mean 'It's not what you think?" She said.

"She thinks we're ..." Finn whispered the rest of the sentence. "making out in here!"

"We are now." Amanda leaned in and kissed Finn on the lips. Amanda pulled away.

"Now what were you saying?  
>Amanda said a satisfied smile on her face.<p>

"Umm... Oh yeah! Maleficent. Sarah will meet Maleficent by the pool. If we're going to be there, we should put on our bathing suits to you know... blend in!" Finn said blushing.

"Ditto!" Amanda said.

Finn opened the bathroom door.

He admitted Amanda first.

"Milady," Finn said in his best knight impression.

"Why thank you, fair prince." Amanda said. Finn leaned in and kiss Amanda's hand.

Amanda laughed.

Willa was staying in a apartment with Philby and Mrs. Philby. To be able to write in her diary, Willa had to lock her self in the bathroom.

Willa was in the bathroom writing this in her diary:

WHY DOES HE IGNORE ME? I literally throw myself at him and his ignores me! WHY PHILBY!

Just as she finished writing that, someone knocked on the bathroom door. It was Philby.

"You've been in there for over a hour. Are you sick?" Philby asked in his cute British accent.

"So now you care about me!" Willa said.

"What? I've always cared about you!" Philby said. Willa stood up and opened the door. She let Philby in.

"For real?" Willa asked.

"Of course!" Philby responded.

Philby kissed Willa on the lips. Willa pulled away.

"Thanks!" Willa said.

Philby left.

Willa wrote this:

HE CARES! He just kissed me! It is a dream come true.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Finn and Amanda got changed. Finn changed into a pair of swimming trunks and a shirt. Amanda put on a bikini Mrs. Nash had allowed her to buy for Hawaii. It was all plain sky-blue.

Sarah got up to leave. When Sarah would leave Amanda and Finn would follow her; Philby would stay monitoring resort activity with Willa; Maybeck and Jess would be the look-out. They had gotten the one that over-looked the pool.

Finn and Amanda followed Sarah. When they got there, Sarah went to look for a pale person wearing a cloak.

"Life guard!" Finn yelled out.

"Yo! What up dude! Shoot little man!" the lifeguard yelled back.

"Don't you think that cloak is a safety hazard?" Finn yelled back pointing a Maleficent which was pacing around the pool talking to Sarah.

"Ah! These dudes don't pay me enough to care!" the lifeguard yelled back.

"What a bad life guard." Finn whispered to no-one in particular.

Finn took off his shirt.

Finn did a perfect dive into the 5-foot section of the pool.

"Jump in! The water's fine!" Finn yelled out to Amanda doing a backstroke.

"I haven't swam in years!" Amanda said.

"It's easy!" Finn said.

Amanda shook her head. "No Finn."

"I'll be holding you!" Finn said.

"Fine." Amanda said as she jumped into the water.

Finn put his arms on hers and guided her arms through the water.

"Now you got the arms part down." Finn said proud of Amanda. "Now put up your feet. Before you do that, let me m-"

Finn was interupted by Amanda kicking him in the stomach.

"What happened?" Amanda asked. Finn moved to the side of Amanda's feet.

"I'm fine." Finn gasped out. He was in pain.

5 minutes later, Amanda had learned to swim and was already swimming laps around the pool following Maleficent and Sarah. When Maleficent would look at the pool, Finn and Amanda would swim under so Maleficent wouldn't see them. They had been doing that for 10 minutes when Finn was too late. Maleficent saw Finn and recognized him.

She whispered something to Sarah.

"Oh My gosh! Isn't that Finn Whitman!" Sarah yelled out just as Finn put his head underwater.

Apparently, all of the girls were Finn-fangirls.

"AHHHH! I LOVE YOU FINN!" a random person said diving into the pool. Finn got out for Amanda's safety.

"I LOVE YOU!"

"LOOK AT HIS SIX-PACK!"

"HE'S SO HANDSOME!"

"Just give me what you want signed and leave!" Finn said.

"I AM YOUR FUTURE WIFE!"

"Just so you know, I am dating someone else so I'm taken." Finn said.

"For real?" Amanda said coming out of the water.

Finn and Amanda kiss. All the Finn-fangirls went away.

"Eww." Sarah said covering her eyes. While the whole fangirls thing was happening, Maleficent escaped.

Finn pulled away.

He signed everything the fan-girl


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Willa and Philby were looking at Philby's computer screen. Willa took her eyes off the screen for a moment and went over the the Philby's balcony.

Mrs. Philby came up behind Willa. "What a beautiful view!" Mrs. Philby said. Willa jumped back. "I didn't mean to scare you." Mrs. Philby said.

"Well you did!" Willa said still shaking from the shock.

Charlene and Mrs. Turner didn't have to bunk with anyone. They got a cabin with the same upgrades as Finn and Amanda's cabin. They were able to roam freely. Charlene was just laying down flipping through channels in which the people were talking in Hawaiian.

"Ugh! Why is there no English channels?" Charlene said clearly annoyed.

"Honey, there's one more left." Mrs. Turner said.

That channel was in English. They put on an commercial for soda when Mrs. Turner left the room. After the commercial was over, Charlene felt really dizzy and light-headed. She laid down. Everything went black.

Jess was using her computer when a head-ache started. She had one of her visions. It was of Charlene unconscious on the floor. Then, a T.V appeared it said channel 675. Jess opened her eyes. She called Amanda from her phone.

"Hello?" Amanda asked. She was on her bed sitting with Finn next to her. They were looking throught the channels on the T.V.

"DON'T GO TO CHANNEL 675!" Jess yelled into the phone. Jess had called just in time. Finn was the one with the control and that one was next. Finn was about to press the next button, when Amanda yelled out "NO!"

"Why?" Finn asked.

"Jess had a vision." Amanda explained.

Amanda turned back to the phone.

"What was it about?" she asked into the phone.

"Charlene was in her apartment when she went to channel 675. She passed out after she saw the soda commercial on that channel." Jess explained to Amanda. Amanda turned to Finn.

"Charlene was in her apartment when she went to channel 675. She passed out after she saw the soda commercial on that channel." Amanda told Finn.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" a random voice said. Finn looked out his window. It was a Finn-fangirl. Why would you bring a ladder on vacation?

"What do you want?" Finn asked.

"Sign my face." the girl said.

"Are you sure?" Finn asked. _Why would anyone want their face signed? _Finn wondered.

"I have a picture of me. Would you like that signed?" Finn asked.

"JUST SIGN MY FOREHEAD!" the girl belted out. She took a pen from her pocket. Finn opened the window. Finn signed the girl's forehead. After that, she passed out and landed in the pool.

"Some people are just plain obsessed with you." Amanda told Finn. "You are quite the superstar."

"I know right!" Finn said agreeing with Amanda.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"How do we wake up Charlene?" Finn asked.

"Isn't it true love's kiss?" Amanda asked.

"I'm not doing it!" Finn said quickly.

"Why?" Amanda asked.

"I love _you,_ not Charlene." Finn said.

Finn leaned in to kiss Amanda.

Finn pulled away.

"Now do that to Charlene and she'll wake up." Amanda said.

"NO WAY!" Finn yelled.

"I won't." Finn yelled.

"Philby won't. He has Willa. The only boy left is... Maybeck. Last time he tried to kiss Charlene, Charlene resfused." Amanda said.

Charlene's mother was leaning over her unconscious daughter in tears.

"WHY? OH GOD." Charlene's mother yelled.

Jess told Maybeck about Charlene's being unconcious.

"It's true love's kiss." Jess told Maybeck.

All of the Keepers gathered around Charlene's unresponsive body. Finn leaned in to kiss Charlene. Before their lips met, Finn pulled away.

Amanda smiled at Finn.

Maybeck kissed Charlene. She woke up.

"I'm happy I didn't have to do that!" Philby whispered into Willa's ear.


	11. Chapter 11

After the whole Charlene fiasco was solved and taken care of, Finn decided to monitor the computer. He had just seen Sarah enter her room.

Sarah had gone to the video-chat program. She clicked on Maleficent.

Maleficent appeared.

"My idiot brother Finn ruined our plan." Sarah said.

"Change of plans. We are going to find out what is everyone's weakness." Maleficent said.

"I know Finn's." Sarah said in a sing-song voice. "SNAKES!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHERE?" Finn yelled.

"Just kidding!" Sarah yelled out. " Ahh. That never gets old."

"You're evil!" Finn yelled. _She litteraly is evil_, Finn thought.

Amanda was on the bed sitting next to Finn.

"Ugh. Maybe I should get Philby to stay here with us!" Finn said.

"Well, I'm off to visit Jess." Amanda said. "Bye!"

"See ya later!" Finn said.

Amanda knocked on Jess's door.

"Yello!" Jess said opening the door allowing Amanda in. She was on the phone.

"Is your refrigerator running?" Philby asked.

"Oh come on! That's the oldest trick in the book!" Jess told Philby.

"Willa! You told be this would work!" Philby whined into the phone.

"Bye!" Jess said shutting her phone.

"Willa! I just embarassed myself!" Philby said in his British accent.

"What can I say? Results may vary?" Willa said shrugging.

Philby gave Willa a playfull shove.

"So. What's up with you and Finn?" Jess said winking.

"Well... we kissed in his bathroom."

"Oohhhhhhhhhh!" Jess said winking.

"And again in front of all the Finn-fangirls. He even announced publicly that he was dating me. We will probably be on the news tommorow morning." Amanda said.

"Oohhhhh!" Jess said interested in the conversation.

Willa had gone to Charlene's room; Philby to Finn and Amanda's.

Here is Willa:

"So... What's up with you and Philby?" Charlene asked interested in the topic.

"We kissed in his bathroom." Willa said.

Jess called Charlene and told her the whole Finn and Amanda deal and Charlene told her the Philby and Willa kiss.

Maybeck was hiding hearing the conversation in Jess's room.

"Who knew bathrooms were a romantic place?" Maybeck said revealing himself.

"SHOO!" Jess said chasing him out of the room. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Philby and Finn were sitting on Finn's bed.

"You already have a will?" Finn asked surprised. "Now you can go into Sarah's room."

"Tell my mother I love her. And those were Dell Philby's last words." Philby said in his British accent.

"You are such a drama queen!" Finn said.

Finn pushed Philby into Sarah's room.

"HI!" Sarah said pushing Philby in her room and shutting the door.

"NO! HELP ME FINN!" Philby yelled.

_I regret ever shoving Philby in there. _Finn thought.

Sarah was using her computer. She went to where Philby was (standing by the door screaming "FINN! NO!") and pushed him. She forced him to sit down reluctantly.

"Can you help me with my computer?" Sarah asked shoving her laptop in Philby's lap.

"Help please!" Sarah said.

"I need you to leave." Philby said.

"Why?"

"Just leave!"

"Fine!"

Sarah left the room and went into Finn's room which had the small refrigerator.

"Shortstack." Finn said as Sarah entered the room.

"Butt sniffer." Sarah said grabbing a juice and a banana.

Philby was hunched over the computer doing his Philby magic. He went to the video chat program. He needed to talk to Maleficent. He went to the internet and found a voice changer program.

"Typing skills don't fail me now!" Philby said cracking his knuckles. He found an image of Sarah on the computer memory. He found a voice recording of Sarah. He went into the program and copied and pasted the items into the program. Whatever he would type, Sarah's voice would say. If he was video chatting with Maleficent, she would see Sarah's face not Philby's.

He went back to the video chat program. He clicked on Maleficent's name. Maleficent's green skinned face appeared on the netbook screen.

"Good. You're back. Your dumb brother Finn ruined our last meeting." Maleficent said.

"Let's arrange another one." Philby typed as Sarah's voice said that.

"Meet me tomorrow at the beach at 5:31 PM." Maleficent said.

"I will not make you mad master." Sarah's voice said.

"Philby!" real Sarah said banging on her door.

Philby stopped the video chat and closed all of the windows.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Willa was practicing her typing skills that Philby would test her on later today. She stopped on second and checked her e-mail. There was one new e-mail. She opened it. It said it was from W. She knew who that was. Wayne! Willa read it. It read:

_Dear KK, _

_What is the password for VMK?_

Willa knew it at once:

It was elcnu ltaw. Willa sent this back to Wayne.

_Dear W,_

_The password it elcnu ltaw_

Wayne responded instantly.

_Dear KK,_

_Philby just reported that he just set up a meeting with Maleficent at the beach at 5:31. Be there. Wear this plant costume: _

_It will arive in three, two, one..._

Willa heard someone knock on the door. It was a package. She found it on the floor. It was a bush costume and green face paint.

Willa tried it on.


End file.
